


Twelve Twelfths

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore si rigenera nel Dodicesimo. Chi sarà questa volta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Twelfths

**Author's Note:**

> Diciamo che è per il prompt 'indecisione' [al COWT di Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e fingiamo di niente XD

**Twelve Twelfths**

 

 

**1/12**

 

Ha l'aria così giovane che Clara - pur sconvolta, pur disorientata - non riesce a trattenere uno sbuffo e una risata. Davvero, è già abbastanza fastidioso doversi rigenerare, è già abbastanza fastidioso non sapere bene con cosa si finirà, e - a giudicare dai peli sulle braccia - è abbastanza fastidioso _non_ essere ginger senza che una ragazzina ti scoppi a ridere in faccia.

"Che c'è?!" sbotta il Dottore, nuovo di zecca e a disagio con la sua nuova voce, il modo in cui gli risuona in gola e nel cranio. Dovrà farci il callo, _di nuovo_ , e inizia ad essere scocciante, appena il tempo di abituarsi ad un corpo e cambiarlo dopo soli pochi decenni.

"Sei così _giovane_! Sei più giovane di me, persino!" sputacchia Clara, piegata in due e scossa dalle risate, il viso nascosto dalla cortina dei capelli lucenti.

"Beh, _no_ ," ribatte il Dottore, "non direi proprio. Se vuoi dire che mi porto bene i miei, ooh, mille e qualcosa anni, allora magari..."

"Mille e qualcosa?"

"Mille e qualcosa."

"Arrotondi perché non vuoi dirlo o perché non te lo ricordi?"

Il Dottore si acciglia- beh, quanto meno sta provando tutte le espressioni per la prima volta, questa nuova faccia ha bisogno di prendere _il verso_ , di piegarsi nel modo giusto e secondo le linee giuste - si strofina la mano sul mento leggermente ruvido di barba.

"Tutte e due, credo, Clara Oswald. Non è che posso precisamente fare affidamento a un calendario per ricordarmi, eh? E mille è più pittoresco di, oh, non so, milleduecentosettantatre. E poi risparmia tempo, ed è una cifra tonda. Le cifre tonde sono _cool_."

"Santo cielo," ride Clara, scuotendo la testa e con aria un po' dubbiosa, "suona tutto così strano detto da te, con quella faccia e quella voce. E' come avere un... un Dottore con un Edgar-abito."

"Un _cosa?_ "

"Niente. Sei praticamente un adolescente. Lo sai che hai ancora i _brufoli_?"

"Ma non dire sciocchezze!" ribatte il Dottore, allungandosi a tentoni verso la prima superficie riflettente. Deve ispezionarsi prima che Clara possa dirgliene delle altre, perché, seriamente, mai avuta una companion così seccante e adorabile durante una rigenerazione.

"Ma non ho i brufoli!" continua ad alta voce, quando la colonna del Time Rotor gli rimanda un'immagine distorta ma chiara a sufficienza per dedurre che no, i brufoli adolescenziali gli sono stati risparmiati anche questa volta.

Clara sbuffa un po’ e il soffio di fiato le sposta la frangia. Il Dottore si sgonfia visibilmente sotto il suo sguardo indulgente, la osserva un po’ perplesso, un po’ stordito.

“Chi diavolo sono, Clara Oswald? È tutto un po’ strano qui dentro. Mi sento… calmo. Non… non mi piace agitarmi. O gesticolare. E credo che berrei volentieri una tazza di Earl Grey.”

Clara gli restituisce lo sguardo, si mordicchia una volta il labbro, poi si illumina tutta per un piccolo sorriso convinto e affettuoso, e fa un passo avanti per abbracciarlo.

È più basso e più minuto di prima, nota il Dottore, visto che Clara è più vicina e sembra meno una nanerottola con il faccino a forma di cuore.

“Sei il Dottore,”inizia lei, passandogli le braccia intorno alla vita e stringendosi a lui, “e io sono Clara, viaggiamo insieme, ci mettiamo nei guai e viviamo incredibili avventure. Oh, e hai una _snog box_ portatile, che è anche un telefono cellulare.”

Il Dottore esita un istante, ricambia la stretta con cautela, sorride al sorriso di Clara.

“Piacere di conoscerti di nuovo, Dottore.”

 

-

 

**2/12**

 

Lo sa prima di sentire l’esclamazione colpita di Clara, prima che il silenzio che la segue parli più di mille parole. Forse la profezia non intendeva questo, ma non può proprio fare a meno di pensare che sia questo il Silenzio destinato a discendere alla caduta dell’Undicesimo.

E forse è soltanto un ridicolo vecchio che si è voluto fingere giovane per troppo tempo e questa volta il fato ha voluto rispecchiare all’esterno quello che nasconde con tanta cura all’interno.

“Sono un vecchio,”dice, è non è una domanda. Lo sa da molto tempo e finge di saperlo da gran parte di quel tempo, e forse è giusto che sia così, forse è arrivato il momento di dimostrare almeno una frazione della propria età. Forse, se non fosse per Clara.

“Sembri un po’ mio nonno,” commenta la ragazza con il solito fare spavaldo, ma il Dottore è un uomo infinitamente vecchio, infinitamente solo e il tremito nella sua voce non gli sfugge. Sospira.

“Potrei esserlo facilmente. Potrei essere il nonno di tuo nonno, e il nonno del nonno di tuo nonno. Un nonno alla decima potenza. Potrei essere il nonno del primo Oswald mai nato in Inghilterra.”

Clara stringe le labbra, il suo sguardo scivola per terra, traccia le griglie del pavimento della sala controllo, torna dubbioso sul Dottore. L’uomo la vede annuire lentamente ad un pensiero che può udire soltanto lei.

Forse potrebbe leggerla con la stessa facilità con cui legge il suo libro preferito, il suo Agatha Christie spaginato per il quale ora dovrà veramente indossare degli occhiali, eppure non lo fa. Un uomo della sua età non può concedersi tali indulgenze, e poi cosa pensava di fare con questa ragazzina?

Clara ancora non parla, anche se il Dottore nota il suo sguardo risoluto, i suoi pugni stretti nella decisione. Il Dottore si concede un lungo sospiro, inizia ad armeggiare con i comandi.

“Ti riporto a casa, se vuoi. Ti ho promesso avventure meravigliose e ora non potrei neanche correre se fossimo minacciati dalle orde di Gengis Khan.”

Non fa in tempo ad appoggiare la mano sullo zigzag plotter che Clara gliela schiaffeggia via, bocca tirata e stretta nella più temibile maschera da istitutrice severa.

“Cosa pensi di fare, Dottore? Mh?”

Il Dottore sospira, si passa una mano nei capelli argentati – non ginger, neanche questa volta – per toglierseli dagli occhi e seriamente, è dignitoso per un uomo così anziano girare con questa testa di capelli?

“Dottore, ho detto cosa pensi di fare. Rispondimi, avanti.”

“Ti riporto a casa, ho detto. Non vorrai viaggiare con un vecchio. Andresti sul pianeta Wonderland con tuo nonno?”

Clara alza un sopracciglio, sporge il mento con aria tempestosa. “Sì, perché mio nonno non è un idiota. Pensi veramente che ti lascerei da solo soltanto perché somigli a Gandalf? Pensi veramente che la mia lealtà sia così fragile? Pensi che il mio _amore_ sia così fragile? Mille anni, Dottore, mille anni e innumerevoli vite.”

Il Dottore alza le mani per sfregarsele, il gesto così consueto fino a poco fa e ora stranamente fuori luogo. Le lascia ricadere lungo i fianchi, guarda Clara così piccola e carina e _minacciosa_. Livida, con i pugni stretti fino a far sbiancare le nocche, furibonda. E poi, si aggrappa con classe all’unico elemento sul quale dovrebbe sorvolare.”

“Amore?”

“Sì, ho detto amore. Mille e _qualcosa_ anni e ti spaventa ancora? Ti ho seguito per mille anni, ti seguirò per altri mille. Qualsiasi forma o colore tu abbia, qualsiasi specie tu sia. Somigli a mio nonno? A me non importa. Non è mai importato. Ti amo dal primo momento che ti ho visto imbucarti in una TARDIS guasta con tua nipote, ti ho visto cambiare faccia ancora e ancora, e poi l’ho dimenticato. E poi l’ho ricordato. E ora sono qui, e avrai un bel daffare a liberarti di me, _clever boy_.”

Il silenzio che segue le parole di Clara risuona nelle orecchie del Dottore come il rintocco della Cloister Bell, e forse è questo il Silenzio che deve cadere alla caduta dell’Undicesimo. Il silenzio prepotente che segue la più agguerrita delle dichiarazioni d’amore.

“Clara,” mormora il Dottore dopo un attimo, con la voce bassa e rauca per un nodo che gli occlude la gola, gli riempie gli occhi di calore. “La mia Clara. La mia ragazza impossibile.”

Le porge la mano, e lei la ignora, lo abbraccia con uno sbuffo petulante, gli si stringe addosso morbida e fragrante.

“Proprio così. Vedi di non dimenticartelo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idealmente dovevo scrivere 12 character study per 12 possibili versioni di Twelve. Purtroppo tra il poco tempo e il caldo mostruoso e il lavoro e tante altre scuse più o meno credibili non sono riuscita a scriverli tutti, e con l'annuncio di oggi 4 Agosto 2013 sull'identità del prossimo Dottore mi sembra stupido continuare questo 'esercizio', quindi vi lascio le parti che avevo già terminato :)
> 
> Ovviamente questo lavoro usa il prompt 'indecisione' perché il Dottore non sa come finirà per rigenerarsi #interpretazionifantasiose
> 
> Per il Dottore giovane pensavo a Ben Whishaw U_U Per quello anziano pensavo a Ian McKellen U_U<3


End file.
